


A Rock Stars Romance

by ForTheLoveOfNirvana



Category: Foo Fighters
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Hair-pulling, Kinky, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfNirvana/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfNirvana
Summary: Crystal is the lead singer of the band Bleeding Anarchy but when she goes on tour with the Foo Fighters what will be in store for her.





	1. The First Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of pure boredom, I tried to be as acurate as I could so please forgive me if something is not quit correct. This is set in the year 1997.

            Crystal was pacing her dressing room backstage, it was three and a half hours until her first performance in front of more than just some drunk bar flies. The year is 1997, her band Bleeding Anarchy had just released their first album _Bed Of Roses_. Crystal couldn’t be happier but at the same time she was pacing nervously what if she messed up, could she ever stand to go back out on stage if she did.  Not to mention she was going to be doing this tour with her all time favorite band Foo Fighters. She really didn’t want to make a fool out of herself because she didn’t want them to laugh at her. A knock on her dressing room door pulls her from her thoughts.

            “Crystal, it’s me Dave. May I come in?” she heard Dave say just after the knocking.

            “Yeah come on in.” She said trying to hide the evident fear and nervousness she was feeling. Dave opened the door to see Crystal frantically pacing back and forth, looking scared half to death.

            “Crystal are you alright?” Dave asked as he started rubbing soothing circles on her back.

            “Yeah I’ve just never played a show this big and I’m terrified that I’ll mess it up. I’m not scared to go out on stage I’m just scared to make a mistake.” She said helplessly as her tears began to fall.

            “Sounds to me like you just have first show jitters.” Dave said still rubbing the soothing circles on Crystals back. Crystal then took two steps forward towards  her purse so she could grab the only thing that was going to calm her. She grabbed her lighter and a joint she had rolled earlier and lit it up.

            Dave stood there watching her, as she paced the room puffing on the lit joint. She eventually stopped pacing and sat down. When she sat down she didn’t look any calmer than she did before, she just looked stoned. She continued smoking the joint until it was gone and she was higher than a kite.

            “Did that make you feel any better?” Dave asked she put the joint out in the ash tray that was next to her.

            “Not really but it slowed my mind down just a little. I’m still scared as all hell but I can at least think clearly now.” She said slowly regaining some sort of composure. Dave walked over and sat down next to her on the couch she was sitting on. He started once again with the slow soothing circles around her back but slowly started rubbing her back feeling how tense her muscles were.

            “You must be stressing really bad your muscles are fuckin’ tense.” Dave said as he worked on one of the knots in her shoulder.

            “Yeah my mom always said that I was just one walking ball of tension. She also said that  I got it from her.”

            Dave chuckled a little bit at what she had said, maybe she was right. Even if she was it doesn’t stop him from wanting to help put her at ease the best that he can. Dave continues rubbing her back finding that more and more of the tension was fading under his touch. He felt happy that he was able to at least do something to calm her.

            “Do you feel any better now?” Dave looked at her questioningly.

            “Yeah I do actually thanks.”

            “You’re welcome, and by the way I want to talk to you alone after the show if you don’t mind.” Dave said a hopeful ring to his voice.

            “Of course I don’t mind.” Crystal said just before the room went silent. During that silence Dave was mentally kicking himself for not asking her out right then and there. Crystal on the other hand was scolding herself for not just planting a kiss on him at that very moment.  Roughly three and a half hours later there came another knock on the door it was Crystals drummer Seirra.

            “Crystal come out its ten minutes ‘til show time.” Seirra called from the other side of the door.

            “I’ll be out in a second!” Crystal hollered out to Seirra before turning back to Dave and kisses him deeply. Shocked Dave takes a few seconds to kiss back but when he did she was amazed by how good of a kisser he was. Crystal broke the kiss and bounded out of her dressing room to join Seirra, Mike, and Harry.

            “You ready because we go on now.” Harry said as we all walked out on the stage. Seirra took her place behind her drum set while Crystal, Mike and Harry walked out on stage with their guitars. The opening bass notes the first song begin and Crystal loses herself in the sound of her own bands music making talent. Meanwhile Dave is back stage his mind is still reeling from Crystal did just before she went out on stage, Taylor noticed Dave standing by himself and decided to go talk to him.

            “How’s it going Dave? You look pretty flustered man.” Taylor commented as he stood next to Dave

            “I’m fairly shocked right now, Crystal full on kissed me before she went out on stage…”

            “She what?” Taylor sounded just as shocked as Dave looked.

            “Yeah and now I have to play the whole show wondering what came over her earlier.”

            “Damn dude, at least you know whatever it is had to be good or she wouldn’t have kissed you man.”

            “You are most definitely right T.” Dave said with a small chuckle. Crystal and her band were saying good night to the fans while Dave was in back in his dressing room getting ready for the show. Soon after they said goodnight Bleeding Anarchy was off the stage and they were setting up for the Foo Fighters. Crystal felt really proud of herself for two reasons she had made it through here first show without embarrassing herself and she had kissed Dave Grohl. Crystal had a crush on him every since they had met two weeks ago before the tour was due to start while they were all getting to know each other. They did that two weeks before the tour because they all agreed that it would be better to get to know one another before the tour.

 

*   *  *

The Foo Fighters set was ending and Dave was wrapping up the last song and saying goodnight to the fans. The whole time Crystal and what she had done earlier was the only thing on his mind. He was still trying to figure out why she did it. His mind raced even more when he remembered that he had asked her to talk to him after the show. He decided that’s when he would get answers. When all was said and done Dave, Taylor, Nate and Pat walked off stage.

            Dave started scanning the back stage area for Crystal, which he found over talking with Mike her bassist. Dave walked over to her, and she immediately told Mike to hold that thought and that she would be right back.

            “So Dave you said you wanted to talk to me after the show, well what did you want to talk to me about?”

            “Crystal what was that fuckin’ kiss about earlier?” Dave asked sort of confused.

            “I’d wanted to do that since I met you but I didn’t have the courage until tonight.” Crystal said trying to hide her face.

            “Well, if that’s the case then I think that you might accept the question I’m going to ask you next. My question is Crystal would you do the honor of going on a date with me?” Dave asked not able to look Crystal in the eye. Crystal took her hand and lifted Dave’s Gaze to meet hers before whispering yes into his ear and kissing him deeply once more. Dave responded immediately to the kiss this time because he was expecting it.


	2. Chapter 2: Celebrate the Idiot

       Somewhere down the line for Crystal something messed up. She couldn't help but feel strongly towards Dave but she knew to mix business and pleasure was a bad idea. She had seen it backfire time and time again. She tried avoiding Dave but it did little good. It wasn't very easy to avoid him when liked to be around you.

      "Crystal are you okay?" Sierra asked looking at her singer who had a vacant stare in her eyes.

      "Yeah 'm fine. Just tired and shit. So the fucking usual." 

 

       "Seriously Crystal I've known you for years I know when something's been bothering so spill the beans." Sierra looked sternly at Crystal.

 

     "It's Dave. I'm not sure what to do because I would if it didn't feel like I was mixing business with pleasure." Crystal spoke, her voice fretfull.

 

      "Crystal, you deserve to be happy. Don't be an idiot and try to deny a chance at happiness or at the very least some fucking awesome memories." Sierra was smiling like an idiot as she said the last words.

 

      "Thank you, Sierra." Crystal hugged her and heaved a relieved sounding sigh.

 

     Sierra left Crystal in one of the backstage halls. Crystal sunk down the wall and put her head in her hands trying to figure out what to do. Her frustration was rising, and the tears began flowing. She internally hoped Dave wouldn't catch her in a state like she was in.

 

       "Crystal." Dave's voice cut through the surrounding harrowing silence.

 

       "What?" She whispered her voice was slightly ragged and emotionally drained.

 

       "Are you okay?" Dave sank down beside her.

 

      "No really I'm not but I'll survive." Crystal smiled and tried to do her best not to totally fall apart.

 

        "Anything I can do to help?" Dave sounded slightly eager.

 

       "Just come sit close to me." Crystal whispered her voice faltering slightly.

 

       Dave moved closer to Crystal and put his arms around her. Crystal broke down completely. Dave didn't care and he just wanted to be there for her. He just wanted to see her smile. Crystal looked up at Dave and he couldn't help it so he kissed her. Crystal's surprise only lasted seconds before she kissed him back. Crystal wasn't sure what was going on between her and Dave and she was determined to figure it out.

  

        "Crystal?" Dave looked down at her with a distinct smile on his face.

    

       "Yeah, Dave?" Crystal smiled at him as well.

 

        "Wanna get out of here?" Dave asked her.

 

        "Hell yeah, anywhere is better than here right now as long as I'm with you." 

 

       Crystal and Dave stood, Dave slipped his hand into hers and lead her to the door. Crystal was trying to figure out if she should just let the night go where it may. She wanted to know what was going to happen between her and Dave and the only way to know was to go with it no matter where it leads. Crystal was never one for taking huge chances but she took one that night there with Dave. Dave leads her back to his hotel room, she sighed when she looked at the room that looked identical to hers. That tended to happen in hotels and motels.

 

       "Crystal?" He asked looking at her beautiful grin.

 

       "Yeah, Dave?" Crystal replied.

 

        "I kind of have the urge to kiss you right now." 

 

       "Then do it." Crystal smiled.


End file.
